Caught in the Rain
by Quiris
Summary: Shion and Nezumi return to the western district on a bout of nostalgia. After witnessing a rainy sunset, the two decide to warm up.


It took very little discussion for Nezumi and Shion to travel back into the western district. There was hardly any draw on the surface. Broken down buildings, scattered dust, and bits of rubble took up the landscape. Vagrants still wandered to and from the remaining shelters, scavenging up anything that could possibly be of value. There was some loud jeering as a small group of men sprang from collapsed building to building, shouting obscenities to anyone that wandered below. A middle-aged man called up to them angrily, waving a fist as they kicked pebbles down upon his head. A quick brandish of knives and sneers sent the man jogging away at a fair speed.

Nezumi seemed to make it a point to walk in front of Shion, casting his eyes back and forth warily. His hands remained inside his pockets at all times, where the white-haired boy was almost certain a knife was concealed. He hoped with all hope that the knife would go unused, however. As much as Shion trusted Nezumi's skills, he didn't want any unnecessary fights to start. With that gang of men bouncing around though, just out of the corner of his eye, it seemed almost imminent that a fight would ensue. Nezumi was much more careful than Shion had given him credit, however. Though they appeared on a straight track directly towards the hecklers' location, several sharp turns down awkward alleys had them pealing in the opposite direction. Over stacks of stone, around lumps of timber, Nezumi took them on a roundabout course that eventually led to familiar settings.

"Think everything's still intact?" Shion asked.

There was one memory of this spot just outside that would never leave Shion's mind. Though it was now midday, rolling white clouds overhead, he could still see the sunset around them. He could still remember the steps that the two took, dancing across the deserted plain. Visually, to anyone without such a memory, it was an ugly place. Alike the majority of the western block now, there was very little left to the land save rumble. Here there was once a park, where rusted out metal bars still clung despairingly to the dirt. Shallow hallows of what once were buildings. Pools filled with old, filthy toys and garbage. Ugly as it was, Shion's heart squeezed for the location.

Soon they were inside Nezumi's old home. With a flip of the light switch, to Shion's delight, a room identical to the place that he remembered so dearly appeared before him. The bed, the sofa, the coffee table, and the seemingly endless line of bookshelves, stacked full with colourful volumes- all there, completely intact. The absolute only difference now was that there was very little sense of warmth to the room. Void of any occupants—not even a mouse, since all three were staying at Shion's house now- dust had settled over many surfaces. The room seemed cold and lifeless.

Nezumi crossed the room, stepping up to the bookshelf closest to the bed. He reached up, skimming his fingers along the row of covers, sighing softly. He tugged a particularly old novel off of the shelf and held it close, skipping through the pages gently. No sooner had he plucked the book from the shelf, he was returning it right back to its spot. He stepped back, eyeing the shelves silently, as if just making sure that each and every novel was still there.

Nezumi disappeared back into the shelves, apparently doing a thorough inspection. While he was busy, Shion started up a kettle of hot water to make some tea for them. He wasn't certain how long they'd hang out here, but having a nice warm drink wouldn't do them any harm. Although spring was days away, the air was still crisp with winter chills, the ground still frozen with frost. The walk over from No. 6 had left his cheeks and hands numb from the cold. As steam began to pour from the top of the kettle, he sat down on the sofa and waved his hands over the hot air.

Suddenly there was a chuckle. "Not inside for five minutes, and you're already cooking something up?" he asked. The boy came back carrying two old fairytale novels. He sat down next to Shion and placed the books onto the table. Head in hand, he watched with a contented smirk as Shion finished making tea for them both.

"Might as well have something warm to drink," he said, passing a mug to Nezumi when the brew was done.

Nezumi took the mug and raised it to his lips. "Tea to keep warm, how dull," he murmured before taking a tentative sip at the hot drink.

"What was that?" Shion asked, unsure if he had heard him correctly. Even if he had heard him word for word, the white-haired boy was still completely clueless.

But all that Nezumi offered him in response was a begrudging "Nothing," although with a groan.

Though Shion had been extremely excited to visit the place, now there was a huge air of discomfort surrounding the two. He couldn't help but feel that Nezumi was purposely keeping silent, avoiding a conversation with him. He was extremely relieved when, halfway into their tea and a short nap on Nezumi's part, the dark-haired boy sat up and snatched one of the novels off the table. He asked Shion if he'd like to hear a story, to which Shion quickly nodded a yes.

The story had Shion positively enthralled for a long time, sloped back in the sofa with his hands cupping his mug as he listened to Nezumi recite the paragraphs as if he were on center stage. It was a story of war and romance, of knights and fair ladies, dragons and demons. A terrible tale, grim and gory, that somehow, in the most pleasing way, wound up happy in the end. Those were the stories that Shion loved most—the ones where people were happy in the end. They gave him butterflies in his stomach, which in turn gave him the faintest sense that he was happily floating.

Story finished, tea drained, the two were left without a bridge to gap the silence between them. At least, for a moment.

Without warning, Nezumi grabbed Shion by the hand, pulling him to his feet. "It'll be sunset soon," he said. "Let's go check it out."

He gave Shion absolutely no time for opinion. Half dragging, Nezumi pulled him out into the corridor, and up the steps to—

"Rain," Shion said with a huff, catching up beside the boy.

Sometime during their stay underground, spring storm clouds had rolled in overhead. They spanned across the entire sky, dyed red where the remnants of what would have been a gorgeous sunset licked fire into their tossed shapes. All around, a steady downpour rattled against twisted metal and busted stone. Large puddles were already sweeping the landscape, forming from currents that ran through roofs pockmarked by holes.

"Guess we can just read another story," Nezumi said, disappointed. He turned around to walk back down the steps, but was stopped when an arm grabbed his elbow.

"It's just a little rain," Shion insisted, pulling him out into the downpour.

Nezumi quirked his brow, but attempted no argument against Shion. "If I get sick because of this, you're making me soup for an entire week," he said quite seriously.

Shion smirked, nodded his head, and with that bolted straight out into the rain.

There was something about the rain that made everything… new. Pure. Racing through the abandoned buildings, splashing through puddle after puddle, Shion tried to imagine this as his first time looking upon the desolate landscape of the western district. It wasn't perfect by any means, but the way the damp buildings shone in the pale light of sunset seemed to make them shimmer. The fiery red that licked the sky manifested in each puddle, warping into beautiful patterns as their boots sloshed by. They were both completely soaked from head to toe, throughout every inch of fabric that they possessed. Yet they were happy. Dripping wet, Shion would hide inside the hollow of a half collapsed shack, safe from the downpour—until Nezumi overturned half a vase of rainwater straight over his head. In revenge, Shion chased Nezumi down until he slipped straight into the depths of a rather large puddle. All they could do was laugh at one another, smiling even as they shivered uncontrollably, soaked to the bone.

"Before we get sick," Nezumi finally said, still unable to wipe aside his grin even then. Half wading, half walking, he led Shion back towards the room filled with books.

Out in the elements, with rain pouring endlessly upon them, they hadn't noticed how chilly they'd become. One step into the room, though considerably warmed earlier through their sheer presence and the heated tea kettle, had them both quaking with chills. They were both hugging themselves to try and find some form of warmth, but found it difficult with rainwater dripping constantly from their drenched clothes.

Nezumi turned to Shion, shaking his head. "Well, that was a stupid idea," he said.

"H-hey, you went along with it!" Shion insisted through chattering teeth.

Nezumi rolled his eyes disdainfully, but the taller boy still had a grin about him that showed absolutely no irritation or anger towards Shion. "Well, it's the first time we've seen this place in ages, so I thought I'd let you see the sunset from here, rain or shine."

"_Let_ me see?" Shion said indignantly with a laugh. "I'm sure you wanted to see it just as much as—"

Shion found himself unable to complete the sentence as Nezumi stepped in front of him, lifting up his chin gently. "Alright, if the rainy sunset didn't appease you," he said before moving forwards, engulfing Shion in a kiss.

Shion completely froze, all thought knocked clear from his head. He had personally kissed Nezumi on his own account several times. Nezumi had in turn kissed him as well, both on the lips once before leaving, and several times on the forehead since his return. Never before had one of their kisses lasted… this long, however. Was it still happening? He wasn't so sure that he was completely conscious as of the moment. His head was positively swimming. All he could manage was to cling onto Nezumi's sopping wet coat as the boy wrapped his arms around Shion's waist, pulling him closer. At first with limited pressure, Nezumi's tongue was soon dabbing at Shion's lips, begging for entrance. With his heart pounding at a ridiculous rate, Shion felt his body itch for more connection. He parted his lips, allowing Nezumi's tongue to slip inside. Soon he was kissing Nezumi back, clutching ruthlessly against the grey-eyed boy's coat, feeling as if it were the only thing keeping him currently grounded.

Nezumi pulled away from Shion's lips, chuckling as the boy breathlessly tried to follow. Wordlessly, he offered Shion yet another kiss, this time gracing his neck.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Shion asked, pulling away from the strange sensations that the kiss caused to run down his spine.

Nezumi pulled back once more, this time offering Shion a smug grin. "I was going to warm you up," he said somewhat lewdly

"With wet clothes on?" Shion asked, perplexed.

And there his smile went. "You really are an airhead," he said, shaking his head.

Shion tipped his head, confused as ever. "If you could just explain things to—"

Nezumi groaned, cutting off Shion's remark. "Just—just _watch,_" he commanded the boy with an irritated growl.

Before Shion could bother with any more questions, Nezumi had pulled him into yet another kiss. Chills ran down Shion's spine as Nezumi's fingers graced feather-light touches upon his collar. With a flick of his finger, he started to undo the buttons on Shion's coat. The white-haired boy wondered if he should do the same for Nezumi's, but found it particularly difficult to focus on the task. He did manage to raise his hands to Nezumi's collar, but was left fumbling with daft fingers that did anything but unbutton the other's coat. Shion instead settled for grasping at any bit of fabric he could, his fingers twisting into the front of Nezumi's coat as he leaned farther into the kiss. Soon Shion's coat was lost to the floor, tossed aside by Nezumi. With no buttons left to distract his hands, Nezumi pulled away from Shion's lips, regarding the boy's body, framed delicately by the damp white t-shirt that clung to his skin. Wet and partially transparent, the scars that laced Shion's body were clear in view. Nezumi traced over the snake-like scar with a softened gaze. Before the shorter boy could think anything of it, his arms were pulled up into a familiar position. With several hasty steps of his feet, getting into step, he was swept into a dance across the room.

Shion still wasn't anything of a brilliant dancer, but he was getting better at keeping up with Nezumi. They had done so a couple of times at home, once in front of Karan, to Shion's dismay. He didn't quite know all the steps of the dances that Nezumi pulled him into, but following his lead made the trick much less complicated.

They spun across the room twice, dancing a small pattern around where the tea kettle sat. Nezumi was murmuring the steps beneath his breath, with his gaze locked, unfaltering, on Shion. The white-haired boy, however, only seemed to have eyes for Nezumi's clothing. The boy still wore his coat, completely sopping wet. Even as they danced, little puddles were gathering on the floor where he passed. "Not curious, are you?" Nezumi teased. He leaned inwards with a sneaky grin, planting a smooch on Shion's forehead.

Shion blushed, although he wasn't quite sure what for. As clueless as he was, Shion always seemed to blush whenever Nezumi took on a mocking tone in his voice. Honestly, sometimes he didn't even know when to feel embarrassed about something. A quick smirk from Nezumi was a good hint towards the emotion, however. Although right now, Nezumi didn't seem to have any ill intentions in mind. He was holding Shion's hands tenderly—and, with his eyes, holding Shion's entire self as if he were a precious thing.

"You're going to get sick if you stay in those clothes," Shion replied tersely.

Nezumi quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really now?"

Shion nodded, quite seriously.

One last sly grin graced Nezumi's lips before he gave a strong tug in the opposite direction, reeling Shion in towards the bed. With a swift but not unkind motion, he shoved Shion down forcefully onto the mattress, planting his hand firmly on the shorter boy's chest. "Why don't you lend me a hand, then?"

"A-alright," Shion said tentatively.

His hands shook a little as he reached up to pluck at Nezumi's coat buttons. He really wasn't certain at all what he was doing, and was conscious of every action that he made, unpopping the first button, then the second… a third. He really didn't want to mess up and look like some sort of fool, trembling and faltering in such a miniscule task. Yet although his mind said to take things slow, a strong desire was growing inside him that almost demanded he rip away Nezumi's clothing and dive in for another kiss. It didn't even feel very much like a desire; it was a _need_.

When the buttons on Nezumi's coat were all undone, the boy arched back and threw the piece of clothing aside. Then, with his gaze fixated on Shion, he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor with his coat. "Not going to shy away are we, Your Majesty?" the boy said in a teasing tone.

"What?" Shion asked, still a bit confused. He was already, very steadily, becoming aware of where this situation was leading- though he wasn't sure how to progress into it. His heart was racing, and he was vaguely conscious of heat pooling in his groin. He wanted Nezumi. That was the very plain, obvious need that he was feeling. He didn't want to hug Nezumi, or to simply kiss him—he wanted more. But how? There was a leap that needed to be taken between staring up at the boy's sculpted body with longing, and actually touching him.

And Nezumi was prepared to jump it.

Awkward glances quickly dove into desperate touches. Nezumi bore down on Shion, locking him in yet another kiss, this time more consuming and loving than ever. He cupped Shion's cheek, holding the boy steady as he explored his mouth with a searching tongue. Shion mimicked the gesture, his hands grappling at Nezumi's neck as he fought for purchase, driven nearly mad by the intensity of the contact. His head felt light with euphoria, so caught up in the kiss that it came as a nervous shock when Nezumi's hands began to wander.

Shion broke away from the kiss to watch as the taller boy's hand slid down Shion's shirt, looping patterns in the damp folds of fabric before he reached the hem. There, he gently slipped his hand under the cloth, gliding up Shion's belly with feather-light touches. Shion's breath hitched as a tickling sensation tore through him, sending unfamiliar, yet not unpleasant, sensations farther down. It was all he could do not to cry out as those fingers found one of his nipples and began to steadily tease it.

"Don't look at my hand, look at me," Nezumi berated the white-haired boy. With his free hand, he lifted Shion's chin and forced him to stare up into his silvery eyes. Not a moment after, their lips were locked once more.

It was difficult to keep kissing Nezumi with his body receiving so many signals. He wanted to remain lip-locked with the boy above him, but could not stop tearing himself away, gasping in pleasure as Nezumi gave still more attention to his chest, rubbing and pulling on the sensitive skin. He was using both hands now, teasing at the flesh all over. All it took was a small little pinch on either side to cause Shion to cry out, clutching onto Nezumi for dear life. He had already torn the band out of Nezumi's hair, leaving him with a veil of raven hair to burrow his face within.

"Enjoying this?" Nezumi whispered into Shion's ear, giving his lobe a little nibble. He could feel Shion shuddering with the action.

Shion had to take several deep breaths, steadying himself. He had never experienced anything like this before, but was intensely enjoying himself, this gentle teasing. And he wanted more. "More," he said.

Nezumi froze, arching back to try and get a good look at the white-haired boy's face. He was still burrowed in the crook of Nezumi's collar, but there was no mistaking what Shion had said. "More, you say?"

Shion nodded, pulling back to look Nezumi in the eye.

Now was Nezumi's time to blush.

Although all Nezumi had done was kiss him some and play at his chest, Shion was already very flushed, red eyes glazed over with desire. His teeth were worrying at his lip as he fought back another gasp when Nezumi's hands quickly stripped Shion's shirt off before gliding down to his hips.

Shion stared, disbelieving, as Nezumi unbuttoned his pants and dragged them down his hips in one swift tug. The white-haired boy couldn't help but glance up then to see the raven-haired boy's expression as he got to Shion's shorts. He flushed red as he saw a smirk.

"Already?" he said. Nezumi lifted a single finger, pressing down on Shion's shorts, directly on his rising erection.

A whine escaped Shion's lips, but he said nothing in defense. Did Nezumi really expect Shion's body _not _to show any effects after such stimulation? And yet Nezumi was always the one calling _Shion _an airhead.

Nezumi shook his head, still smiling. "Oh, don't give me that look, or else I might be tempted to just leave you like this." Though even as he said it, Nezumi bent down and distributed a forceful kiss on Shion's shorts, directly upon his length. Shion's breath hitched once more and he jerked his head back, shutting his eyes tight as he groaned with appreciation.

A quick downward pluck of his shorts, and Shion's erection shot up, unencumbered. Shion could barely stand to look, peering through his fingers as Nezumi leaned forward, planted a kiss on the head of his swelled cock, causing another little squeak to escape the other's lips. It was almost shamelessly that he dragged his tongue up Shion's length, holding one hand firmly on the shorter boy's hips as his other gripped Shion's manhood, keeping it in place. There was only the slightest bit of tension, the most quick and unheard of pause, before his lips parted and he took Shion into his mouth, slowly gliding downwards.

Shion desperately wanted to buck his hips up into the heat that engulfed him. Nezumi was moving at a teasingly, agonizing slow pace. He seemed to be savoring the frustrated moans that Shion emitted as he took his lips up all the way, letting go with a soft popping noise. Nezumi gave Shion several quick strokes with his hand, grinning as he looked up and found two crimson orbs peeking out at him, accompanied by an enraptured expression. Chuckling, he dipped back down, licking away several drops of precum that had begun to form. Still stroking Shion's heated flesh steadily, he opened his lips to take in the boy once more. He quickly stopped as Shion gave a sharp whine, however, starting to desperately buck his hips up against Nezumi's hold. Nezumi suddenly grasped the base of Shion's cock tightly.

A whimper escaped Shion's lips. "No-no fair!" he cried out, squirming in Nezumi's grip.

Nezumi merely chuckled, pulling himself back up over the other boy. He lowered down for another kiss, easily slipping past Shion's gaping mouth to explore his tongue. Shion could taste himself on the boy's lips.

"Not yet," Nezumi growled into Shion's ear, pulling away to lap at Shion's neck.

Shion repositioned himself, unable to move very much for the tight hold still on his cock. He lifted his knees, attempting to reposition his hips, and was startled when he bumped into something very _hard_. He could feel Nezumi shudder and pause, his breath catching against the white-haired boy's throat.

There was a short pause before Shion blurted out, "Should I suck you now?" He spoke without the least bit of a stutter, though somewhat breathlessly in his needy state.

The look that Nezumi gave Shion could murder puppies.

The raven-haired boy sat back, groaning as he rubbed at his scalp. "What?" Shion asked, reaching forward to rub the other boy's forehead. "Do you have a headache?" he asked.

Nezumi sighed. "_You're _my headache," he said. Shion flashed him a rather grumpy expression that did not at all match his gorgeously flushed cheeks. "You're not supposed to stop and ask, you just—just do."

Shion quirked his head curiously, but thought he got the message. Nezumi had released his grip on Shion's cock, allowing the boy to sit back up completely. He tried to push the grey-eyed boy back and dive in to return the favor, but was startled when Nezumi forcefully pinned him in the opposite direction.

"Never you mind that," Nezumi may as well have _purred_ in the boy's ear.

The white-haired boy waited with a heavily beating heart as Nezumi unbuttoned his pants and tossed them aside hastily. Next came his shorts, which went more teasingly. Nezumi wore a wide smirk as he pulled the fabric sensually down his hips, enjoying the look of pure interest on Shion's face as the lines that defined his groin slipped further into view. Slowly… slowly… Nezumi pulled his undergarments down completely.

Shion could form no words as he looked over Nezumi's completely nude body. He had, on accidental occasions, seen below Nezumi's waist when the boy was changing, but those miniscule moments were nothing compared to the straining flesh he witnessed now. There were no doubts at all in Shion's mind of Nezumi's current intentions.

Nezumi placed his hand gently on Shion's shoulder and pushed him back against the pillow. Shion suddenly froze up as he expected the boy to come straight at him, without so much as loosening him up first. Shion didn't know a whole lot about sex, but he at least knew that this would hurt if he wasn't properly stretched. The very thought made him shiver and sink deeper into the pillow with a fearful little peep. He would have closed his legs up, were Nezumi not already settled between them.

"Just relax," Nezumi said with a sigh. Shion had closed his eyes, and started when he felt calloused fingers brush his cheek gently. He felt his lip being prodded and opened those bright scarlet orbs, finding two of Nezumi's fingers rested on his lip. "Get them wet for me?" Nezumi whispered in a lusty voice.

Shion parted his lips, darting out his tongue to lick Nezumi's digits. His fingers tasted vaguely of salt, and were warm to the touch, much more welcoming than the cold hands that had embraced him shortly before in dance. The white-haired boy slid his tongue slowly over each digit in turn, enjoying the way Nezumi's thumb rubbed his chin softly as he did so. Several gentle sucks on each finger, and Nezumi was beginning to tremble. Shion flicked his gaze up quizzically, wondering just what could affect the boy in this way. He was met by a gaze absorbed with adoration and lust. Nezumi's entire body was beginning to inch forward now into Shion's clutches; his erection was pressing tauntingly against the shorter boy's knee.

"That's enough," Nezumi said finally in a soft, husky voice. He pulled his fingers from Shion's mouth, chuckling under breath when the shorter boy tried to follow.

Nezumi pushed Shion back against the pillows and gently lifted up the white-haired boy's knees, spreading his legs farther apart. Shion craned his neck to see, rather curious over the matter—yet quickly threw his head back against the pillow with a dull whump as cool, wet fingers met his backside. He gave out a startled cry, shuffling his hips as Nezumi's fingers pressed against his hole. He swirled his finger in circles over the puckered flesh, teasing Shion until he was whining with need, jerking his hips towards the boy as he attempted to gain some form of friction on his aching flesh.

Nezumi then slipped a single finger in slowly, smirking at the pleasured squeak that escaped Shion's lips. The boy was still attempting to look at what Nezumi was doing, but found it very difficult to crane his neck up with so many intense sensations coursing through his body. Nezumi was stroking his insides now slowly, stretching against the tight muscles with his finger curled. "Just relax," he assured Shion, gently petting Shion's thighs as he went about his careful work. He gradually drove deeper into the boy's passage, speeding up his pace. When he thought that Shion was ready for it, he added yet another finger, evoking a deep moan from the boy before him. Thrusting in deep with two fingers, Nezumi jumped when Shion made a sudden outburst, digging his toes into the bed sheets.

"Did I hurt you?" Nezumi asked quickly, removing his fingers.

Shion whined, wiggling his hips as he tried to find _some _sort of friction. "No, no—it felt g-good!" he managed to say desperately. He was trembling all over, and there was an expression clearly swamped with desire upon his face. "More."

Nezumi was quick to oblige. With his eyes still locked upon Shion's, he felt for the boy's entrance and slid in two fingers. He was soon stroking at a fast pace once more, carefully stretching the boy. Again, he felt Shion jerk back and offer a surprised gasp as he seemed to brush over a particularly sensitive spot. He aimed for the same area again, chuckling delightedly at his partner's satisfying response.

Shion was bucking his hips against Nezumi's fingers now, demanding more connection with the boy. Each time his fingers brushed over that sensitive spot, he gave a pleasured whimper, feeling a shiver run the course of his entire body. Nezumi's other hand was still gracing his thighs gently with teasing touches, only pausing to give the white-haired boy's balls a gentle tug, or his cock a squeeze. Soon, Shion was positively writhing in delight, breathing heavily as he felt himself nearing clima—

"Not yet," Nezumi said, clamping a hand tight on the base of Shion's member yet again.

Shion protested wildly, struggling in Nezumi's grip. "More…" he managed to blurt out like a broken record.

Nezumi removed his fingers and leaned forward, pulling Shion's lips to his own. "You want more?" he whispered, giving Shion's lower lip a little nip.

Face flushed, Shion nodded his head. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Nezumi, clutching onto the boy's wayward strands of hair. He felt his fingers brush over the boy's old scars and rubbed them softly. "I'm ready," he breathed into Nezumi's ear without pause.

Resting him back against the pillow, Nezumi carefully spread Shion's legs farther apart, positioning himself between the boy's knees. He couldn't help but notice as Shion, once more, directed his eyes right on the action down below. Why he seemed intent on watching exactly what went on addled Nezumi, but he tried to push it from his mind. Lifting Shion's legs onto his hips, he took hold of his erection and positioned it directly at Shion's entrance. "Here goes," he muttered, slowly pressing against the boy.

Slim fingers dug into Nezumi's shoulders as he forced himself against the tight ring of muscles. He thought to move slowly, to give Shion full time to adjust to the unfamiliar sensations, but also figured that it would be best to get the head in quickly. Caressing Shion's cheek comfortingly, he gave a sudden thrust forward, forcing himself into Shion's passage.

Shion cried out as he was penetrated, gripping onto Nezumi's back as if he were the only thing keeping him from falling backwards into a deep chasm below. His head swam, his mind fogged— he wasn't sure what to think or do. It felt strange, the new and unfamiliar pressure in his body. To his displeasure, it also sort of hurt. Though Nezumi had taken his time stretching Shion, careful to prepare him for sex, the white-haired boy was very unprepared for the sensations that took hold of him. The pain wasn't intense by any means, but it was enough to make him squirm, shutting his eyes tight as he burrowed back into the nape of Nezumi's neck.

Nezumi stopped very suddenly, holding perfectly still when he noticed Shion's negative reaction. "Does it hurt?" he asked, giving Shion a kiss on the ear.

Shion nodded his head very slowly, "A-a little bit," he whispered.

"Do you want to stop?"

The hands around Nezumi's back clung even tighter. "No!" Shion insisted, clutching on tight to the boy above him. "I… I want to do this." He pulled his face away from Nezumi's shoulder, looking the boy dead in the eye. Though his face was flushed and his eyes looked watery, there was definite determination in his expression. "Please?"

Nezumi sighed begrudgingly, but did not appear to have any desire to resist Shion's pleas. He was shivering all over, fighting the urge to thrust wantonly into the boy beneath him. Yet he held himself back. Shion locked eyes with the boy, tenderly sweeping back the damp, raven-coloured locks around his face, silently thanking him for his patience, his carefulness. Nezumi was a strong person, a very capable fighter, a man with a bitter tongue—but that spoke very little of his personality. For as sarcastic and grouchy as he could be, Shion knew that Nezumi was a very kind person beneath his façade. He felt precious, being a person that was openly offered Nezumi's kindness. Even with his discomfort, the very _thought _that Nezumi was now inside of him, and taking the time to make sure Shion was comfortable, made him feel deeply loved.

After several long minutes, Shion felt his body adjusting to the foreign presence within. More than merely adjusting, actually—his body was starting to crave more. Every unintentional movement that Nezumi made, every shift between the two, caused a shiver of pleasure. It wasn't enough, however. There was an urge for more contact, for more pleasure.

Shion moaned, wiggling his hips. "Deeper," he muttered quietly. "Please…"

"You're ready?" Nezumi asked, even as he started to push forward slowly. Shion nodded frantically, letting out another moan as the dark-haired boy began to move. "Alright, slowly now."

It was difficult, finding the right pace to start things off. Nezumi tried as hard as he could to move at a sluggish pace, boring into the white-haired boy steadily, but several too quick movements caused Shion to gasp with displeasure. The heat wrapped around him was so tempting, though; his body craved to embrace him deeper, without pause. It was all Nezumi could do to force restraint upon himself. "Shh, relax," Nezumi repeated constantly, massaging the boy's clenched knuckles tenderly. "Almost there," he said, pulling back a little, then sliding forward.

One last small thrust forward and Nezumi was fully seated in Shion. The warmth made his head swim. The tight pressure on his throbbing flesh caused him to shiver. He was kissing Shion deeply now, engulfing the boy with every ounce of his self. Sweat was streaming down their bodies already, giving a smooth slide to their movements. One last reassuring nod from Shion, and Nezumi began to thrust his hips.

Deep, shuddering moans escaped Shion when Nezumi drew himself back, pulling from the white-haired boy's body nearly completely—before sliding further in swiftly, claiming him. Nezumi couldn't help but stare, unfaltering, on the boy beneath him. His face was red; his eyes were fluttering shut with each thrust forward. Each nudge caused his lips to part, releasing pleasured cries. Nezumi began to quicken his pace, eager to hear more of those sounds. Appreciative grunts were escaping his own lips, followed by gasps when Shion clenched his muscles tight.

The two spoke very little now. Speech wasn't necessary. Each brush of a hand, every breath and sound—they listened to one another and adjusted pace to reach the most satisfying means. Several times Shion would give a pained gasp, and each time Nezumi slowed down, or changed his angle. Several positions Shion did not appear to like, while others made him positively groan with pleasure. Every time Nezumi hit that sensitive spot inside, he was reduced to a quivering ball of bliss.

Shion was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the sensations. Though enjoying himself intensely, he still wanted more. Nezumi had avoided touching his aching flesh since entering him, and he wanted to be touched, for the boy to stroke him again. He wanted to feel what it was like to experience pleasure all over. He started to thrust himself back against Nezumi, gasping when the boy's swelled cock drove even deeper into his body. Shion continued the motion, grinning sheepishly when Nezumi grunted in reply, closing his eyes tight.

They were moving as one now, thrusting together in swift motions. Grinding his hips upwards, Shion's member brushed against the smooth abs of the boy above him. He moaned, hardly able to voice the sound through his rapid breaths. He felt close to the edge now—each small brush against his manhood, ever thrust inside his passage—he wouldn't last much longer.

"Nezumi…" he whimpered, yanking himself up by the arms to give Nezumi's throat a shaky kiss. "I need… come," he breathed against the boy's neck. Nezumi had stopped him from coming twice now, but Shion couldn't stand it anymore. He needed release.

A hand closed around Shion's hard flesh, sending a ripple of bliss throughout the boy's body. He moaned deeply, feeling his hips buckle as Nezumi gave several quick tugs. "Come for me?" Nezumi whispered in his ear.

As if on request, Shion lost himself. He thrust upward into Nezumi's hand, spilling his seed over the boy's fingers. A last moan of pleasure escaped the white-haired boy as he shivered, reveling in the remnants of his orgasm. Body clenched, he gave Nezumi the means to reach his own climax. Several last thrusts into Shion's tight passage, and the raven-haired boy was sent spiraling over the top. A groan left his lips, while Shion felt heat fill his insides.

Even after climax, Nezumi continued thrusting into the boy, rolling his hips gently as his member began to soften, wanting to prolong the sensations as long as possible. Exhausted, he grabbed Shion and rolled them onto their sides, clutching the shorter boy close to his chest. He eased himself gently from Shion's ass, completely falling into a boneless heap.

Shion nuzzled close under Nezumi's chin, humming softly. The scents of sex hung in the air. He was sweaty and dirty, cum covered his chest and backside—but he couldn't be happier. Any embarrassment he had felt was completely swept away, replaced by adoration and comfort. He had the faintest thought to get up and wipe himself clean, but there was far too much draw in staying there, wrapped in Nezumi's arms. He wanted to stay there, forever locked in the raven-haired boy's embrace. Nezumi was petting the white-haired boy's thighs gently, murmuring soft sounds into Shion's ear. Shion thought that he heard "beautiful," and then "wonderful," but most of the words fumbled together in a sweet-sounding warble. Regardless of content, the tune alone was enough to sooth Shion into a further state of euphoria.

"I love you," Shion muttered quietly against Nezumi's collar.

"What was that?" Nezumi asked. He lifted Shion's chin up and petted the scar on his cheek.

Without so much as a blush—or more of a blush, rather, since his face was already flushed with exertion—Shion said, "I love you, Nezumi." He pulled himself forward, pecking Nezumi on the lips.

Now was Nezumi's turn to blush deeply, frozen with eyes wide. "I… Shion," he said softly. The boy did not repeat his words. He made no verbal promises of love, or clarity of devotion—though the kiss that he returned spoke much deeper than any voice could. Wrapped in one another's arms, they were together. A much deeper bond than that of sex connected them, one that could not be severed, no matter how far one were to travel. No matter what, they would return to one another's arms.

How many minutes did they lie there awake in one another's arms, they could not be certain. Sometime during the evening, their quiet murmurs and soft kisses slowly stopped. Eyelids drooped, and bodies nuzzled closer together, embraced snuggly. Shion was positively cradled beneath Nezumi's chin, drinking in the taller boy's scent. When sleep finally claimed him, a smile was still curled upon the white-haired boy's lips.

The sound of the rain still pattered on outside, accompanied by wild rolls of thunder. Though the rain had kept them bound to the room down below, with its rows of books and dust-covered shelves, it was no longer the cause for their stay. The chill of the rain was forgotten to them, lost to two warm bodies.

XXX

Totally just popped my smut cherry with this one. First time writing this sort of thing; I apologize if it's terrible. *Hides under rock*


End file.
